Halia (Airam) the Badger
Halia Airam the Badger is a fictional fancharacter created by 13snumber14 (13snumber14.deviantart.com). She was originally created in mid-2008, but was redesigned to her current form over the years to what she looks like now. Personal Info, Powers *Age: 15 *Gender: Female *Species: American Badger (Taxidea Taxae) *Height: 3'2" *Weight: 56 lbs. Though she may not look it, Halia's species is an American Badger. As such, her family has bred in their ears over generations, making them three times as huge, resulting in Halia (and her parents) acquiring very powerful hearing, especially while digging underground. Her powers include; Super Strength (on par with Knuckles), powerful hearing, and the ability to spin her hands rapidly to form drills, with which, she fights or tunnels underground. She is also a trained martial artist, learning various skills from many sources. Her only downfall is that she cannot run very fast. Biography Halia was born on Day 115, in year 3222 in the city of Grand Metropolis. She was raised by her loving parents Lecter (father) and Anna (mother) Airam the Badgers, who were originally from the Badger clan in Sandopolis. Her father, who served as an honorable Knight in the clan, knew of most treacheries in the world from battles, and taught her how to defend herself if the occasion should arise. Her mother disapproved of this, and tried to raise her to be more of a "lady-like" figure, often pressuring her to wear dresses and the like, which Halia resented. They eventually found out that Halia had inherited super strength, a noncommon gene in her family gene pool, only found in badgers that have been known as legendary warriors. She went to Grand Metropolis Elementary and made friends with Spirit the Hedgehog, a small, sickly hedgehog who could run quite fast and heat his hands with a purplish glow, which could burn on contact. As children, they were often both revered and teased by those who didn't have or had better powers than them. However, at the ages of 8, only their sheer luck prevailed during the Robotnik Invasion, when he ordered all organic lifeforms to be taken immediately to be roboticized. Halia and Spirit were hidden out of view by a Grand Metropolis Police cadet, Nexus the Wolf. Nexus told them to wait until he came back, and parted with them, but didn't return. They waited almost six hours before emerging back into the city, which was completely in ruins, and everyone was gone. They began to look for their parents, but were encountered by Nexus again, but this time, he was sporting a huge bloody bandage on his head and staggered towards them, talking haphazardly and looking like he wanted to eat them. They finally panicked and ran out of the city, with a half-insane Nexus slowly following behind. Since then, Halia and Spirit have been adventuring around Mobius, learning about their world and getting life lessons from wherever they can. There are 3 most notable adventures; the first, where, almost a year and a half after their escape from their homecity, they traveled to the Kingdom of Mercia, where they learned that Spirit the Hedgehog was an Elemental - a hedgehog that can control one of four natural elements, in this case, he was Fire. Another tale is their encounter with the Tails Doll, where, at an inn, they tried to trap it in a seal, but ultimately failed and had to escape from its wrath (they are still hunting it currently). The third is at ages 14 (Halia) and 15 (Spirit), the duo discovered R.E.G.I., a robotic Red Panda who could fly and create rings on a whim, and since then, has rounded out the team by contributing his Fly ability, as well as his great companionship. The three have gotten quite famous, and are known as Team R.G.A. (Random Group of Animals), often encountering official and fan- charactera alike, including Sonic, Knuckles and the Chaotix, and others. They have set up base in an undisclosed location, and now rapidly go on missions to help the world they live in. However, they still have to deal with their greatest enemy Nexus, and find their missing parents... Other Forms/Doppelgangers Halia cannot go super. It is rumoured that she can use Chaos Control (or rather, a version of it), though this has not been proven. She currently has two alternate entities; Anti-Halia (Isabell) and Dark Halia. (citations later) Love Interest It has been stated, quite clearly and multiple times, that Halia has no love interest in Spirit or R.E.G.I., nor has or will she. However, a few years into the future (and after the team breaks up), she runs into a young green hedgehog named Soterra (Teros the Hedgehog), spikes up and begins a new relationship with him. Years later, she marries and has a child with him. Secret It is the creator's rule that all of her characters have at least one secret in their name, or in their design. Halia's name, as well as a certain item in her design, has a special meaning. Though the secret item has now been discarded for the new design, one can research the meaning of Halia's name (full name. As in Halia Airam), to find the secret hidden.